1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication apparatus which receives data from a portable device and performs communication in accordance with the received data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional facsimile (FAX) can store several telephone numbers and automatically call a telephone number composed of about ten digits using a single button or an abbreviated number. In some cases, times of calling and called stations are stored, and admistration reports are printed out.
Furthermore, calling from a FAX using data registered in a small electronic device having telephone numbers and the like, that is, a so-called electronic data memo (an electronic telephone directory) has become possible.
When calling is performed according to data received from the electronic data memo, however, even when time of calling and the called station are recorded in an administration report, the caller cannot be identified.